


Midnight Train

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, kind of canon-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek follows Stiles and sees something he's not supposed to see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! :)  
> I hope this isn't too awful xD  
> No really, have fun, or...not? I don't know...  
> Enjoy! :)

# Midnight Train

 

Derek saw Stiles destroy the Army of Demons. The same demons Allison told Scott about, that couldn’t be killed, just endured.  
That’s when he knew. The Void hid in Stiles and it tried to conceal its hiding space.  
Stiles back was turned and Derek was too far away for the human to know that he was here.

_“He told them that we have to kill whoever is possessed. He even said that if it’s Allison, Mr. Argent had to kill her.”_  
 _“And how do we know who it is, Scott?”_  
 _“The demons gave us those marks behind our ears, right? It shows that we are still ourselves. Whoever it is won’t have those.”_

Well, looks like Derek doesn’t have to look for marks. “You’ve been following me, Derek.”, he heard suddenly, breaking his train of thought.  
“I was worried.”-“You shouldn’t have been. Everything’s okay.” Stiles turned slightly towards him and Derek could see his face in profile.  
No, everything was definitely not okay. His features looked off. It was Stiles face, but it looked different.  
Calm, with hidden anger. Threatening.

Something glinted in the moonlight as Stiles moved his hand. “You know, the Sheriff is really good at hiding stuff.”  
He looks down at the gun. “But I’m way better at finding things. Even those dark secrets that should stay hidden.”  
Stiles turned around and looked and Derek, a slow smile curving his lips. “I even know yours.”, he said and Derek swallowed thickly.  
“But you’re not good at hiding.”, Derek said, stepping closer. “Maybe I wanted you to find me.”, Stiles countered.

_I should kill him._

“I could shoot you. I got those really rare Wolfsbane bullets from Argent. Well, technically I borrowed them.”  
“You mean, you made Stiles steal them.”, Derek said calmer than he felt. In fact, it was fear that he felt.  
Stiles laughed, a full-on belly laugh. “Can’t lie to you ‘wolves, right? Yeah, I stole ‘em.”, he grinned and held the gun towards Derek.  
“It’s such a shame that I’m going to kill you, Stiles will feel so sorry. It’s going to hurt him **so much**.  
And I’m going to regale in this feeling of pain and tragedy. It’s going to be awesome.” The trigger clicked and Stiles blinked suddenly.  
“Derek? What’s going on?”, he asked putting down the gun with a shocked face. “Stiles, you need to listen to me. Put the gun on the ground.”  
“I-I can’t. What-?”-“Stiles you’re possessed by a dark spirit and it’s going to kill me, so please fight it and put the gun down.”  
Many emotions flickered across Stiles face, shame and shock more prominent than others.

_I can’t kill him._

“I can barely move, Derek. You have to go. I don’t want to kill you.”, Stiles closed his eyes for.  
“We can figure something out, I can’t leave you here like this. Who knows what you’re going to do?”  
Derek knew he should have said something else, the moment the words were out of his mouth.

Stiles opened his eyes again, he looked beyond helpless. Tears were threatening to fall.  
“Tell my dad that I’m sorry and that I love him.”, his voice broke a few times and Derek shook his head.  
“No, Stiles, don’t!” But Stiles, under what looked like tons of pressure, already pointed the gun at his own head.  
“I’m sorry!”

The gunshot echoed through the streets and Derek just stood there and stared at Stiles lifeless body.  
Stiles saved him, again and definitely for the last time. He didn’t know what would come out if he opened his mouth, a dreadful howl or just a human sob.

In the end it was both. The howl brought Scott and with him Isaac. A few minutes Lydia and Allison were there too.  
And still, all he could do was stand there and look at this broken body of a once innocent teenager.

There would never be witty comments again, or any sarcasm at all. Derek would never again find a freshly chewed on pen in his loft.  
Distinctly he heard the girls cry and even Scott and Isaac, hunched over Stiles body, seemed to cry.  
They couldn’t do anything, half his face was gone and his heart stopped minutes ago.

“What happened?”, Scott asked, once he stopped crying. It seemed hours had passed. “It was in him. He was possessed.”  
He heard a shocked gasp from behind him. Lydia. “So, as he came clear and I told him, his idea of stopping it was shooting himself.”  
“But he couldn’t, Deaton said, normal bullets wouldn’t take!”, Scott said, outraged. “They weren’t. The Void Kitsune told me it was a special kind of Wolfsbane.  
Something he stole from the Argents.”

Lydia looked like something clicked inside her head. “Stiles stole them. It was his plan all along, don’t you see? Why would the Void  
take bullets with him that could kill him? Clearly, it would take something that could kill **you**.”

Derek didn’t really care why Stiles killed himself, or if he planned it.  
The only thing that mattered to him was the fact that Stiles would never be there again.  
His sad and sorry expression would be the last that’ll forever be stuck in Derek’s memory.

Not his amber eyes, full of mischief or his crooked smile, taunting him.  
His vision went blurry for a second and Derek decided that it was time to call the Sheriff.

Maybe, if he was lucky, John would shoot him and end this hollow pain inside him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, really! But after watching the show and reading this post on tumblr,  
> it was stuck in my head and I needed to write it down.  
> I really don't know where it is, otherwise I would post it too.  
> So, if you guys find it, could you send me the link? That would be great!   
> (I don't want to take credits for something I didn't really think of myself.)  
> Thanks for reading, though! :)


End file.
